


Worst Day Ever

by Eldamistx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Cursed Stiles Stilinski, Derek is a Good Alpha, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Ending, Horny Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, POV Derek Hale, Porn with Feelings, Stiles Stilinski is a Tease, Top Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Mates, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8219693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldamistx/pseuds/Eldamistx
Summary: Stiles gets hexed whilst pushing Scott out of the way.Derek helps Stiles with his situation.Derek confesses his feelings for Stiles.Basically porn with feelings





	

Today is the worst day ever.

*Stiles POV*

"SCOTT LOOK OUT!" I screamed as the last witch sent a hex hurdling towards Scott, adrenaline pumping through my system I did the only thing I could do. Run. I bolted towards Scott, pushing him out the way as the hex hit me. I fell to the floor gasping for air, my lungs felt like they boiling. Not soon after I'd been hit Peter came out of nowhere and slashed the witches throat, her body dropped to the floor leaving nothing but a twisted smile on her lifeless face. It was over. The witches that have been sacrifices teens for the past couple of weeks were finally dead and gone. I pulled from my train of thought when Scott hand gripped my shoulder, I stood and turned to see a look of concern on his face. "Dude are you ok?" He asked anxiously, just as I was about to reply I felt a strong burning sensation in the pit of my stomach and as my breath became erratic the heat spread all over my body. "Arghhhhh!" I moaned as my legs buckled under the weight and I fell..... Or at least I was expecting to, it wasn't until I saw bright red eyes that I realized what happened. "We need to get him to Deaton" Derek said in a firm tone, not a second later I being carried to the animal clinic, the last thing I heard was a whisper "please be okay". The blackness to over.

Time skip

Derek's PoV

"THE SPELL DID WHAT?!" Scott cried, Deaton keeps a cool expression as he sits on Derek's sofa and replies "the spell that was put on stiles is to activate his mating state, stiles is experiencing what wolves refer to as heat and it won't wear off until he has completed the bond with his mate" as he said the word "mate" he turns to look at me, Scott catches on quickly and exclaims "wait Derek, are you and stiles mate?!?". I look down and mutter a yes knowing Scott would hear me, "why doesn't stiles know?" He asks. "Because everyone I love ends up getting hurt!" I shout. "You love me?" I hear a quiet voice, I freeze and slowly turn to become face to face with a pink faced stiles. My heart starts pounding so loudly in my chest I begin to think that even the human in the room can hear it too. "Ummm..." I'm a loss for word. Thankfully Scott decides to interrupt "I think us lot are gonna leave you two to sort this on you're own, bye" he ushers everyone else out of the room. Then there's just the two of us.

Stiles PoV 

I heard everything. Derek is my mate and he didn't tell me. I was so mad until I heard him shout at Scott "because everyone I love ends up getting hurt!", he loves me. Our eyes locked, I don't even notice Scott and the others leaving, Derek snaps me out of my trance like state "I've always loved you stiles, from the moment I set eyes on you in the woods" he say gently. He looks slightly down and the gentle smile turns into a sexy smirk. It wasn't until another throb of heat pulsing through my body did I realize why he was smirking so much, I looked down and realized how painfully hard I was. I rub myself over jeans in attempt to relieve some of the tension and I moaned, not a second later Derek was across the room. His hands grip my hips and starts to grind himself into me making me more even louder than before, I look back into his eyes and see his eyes changed to red full of lust. He leans forward and captures my lips against his own, he nibbles my bottom lip asking for entrance. Deciding to be a tease I refuse, he growls and then slips his hand behind me and squeezes my ass making me gasp, taking the opportunity he slips his tongue inside my mouth and the fight for dominance starts although there's no contest as Derek wins. We pull apart needing air, Derek nips my ear and whispers "jump", without question I jump and wrap my legs around his waist. He walks us over to the sofa and lays me down, he slides his leg between my own and pushed up against my dick with his knee. OH FUCK! That feels so good, I get a little brave and say "sorry, this is a strict no clothes zone" he chuckles and moves away as we both undress ourselves until nothing is left, the cold air feels nice against my dick and makes me shudder. We kiss again but quickly break as Derek leaves a trail of kisses along my jaw, down my neck, past my collarbone until he reaches one of my nipples. He blows on making me whine and my nipples to perk up, he grazes his teeth over it and then starts to softy suck on it.

His hand comes up to my other nipple and starts to play with it, I bite my lip to stop the noises until I hear a gruff voice say "stop that, I like hearing those pretty noises you make, moan for me stiles", he flicks his tongue and I gasp loudly. He starts to travel downwards to my painfully neglected cock that has started leaking, Derek gives me a quick glance before he starts lapping up my cock. I groan this time in pleasure, he trances the vein on my cock with his tongue and then drags the tip through the slit making me thrust my hips. He pulls away and brings his fingers up to my lips. "Suck" he commands and I eagerly obey, whirling my tongue around his fingers as he starts to bring his sinful lips around my dick, I give a strangled cry as the heat surrounding my mouth feels amazing. Not long after he pull his fingers out and re positions them at my hole, he gently presses the pad of his finger against the rim and starts to rub circles in a teasing manner, finally he slides his finger in and the pressure feels so strange, another finger and another join until he's working 3 fingers in me. He crooks his fingers and brushes against my prostrate, I moan loudly and he grins. "Found it" he says and constantly aims for there, the build up getting higher until I'm right on the edge. He pulls all his fingers out and I huff and glare at him, he kisses me again and asks "are you ready for me?" I breathe and says in a desperate tone "fuck me alpha. I want the big bad wolfs cock in me so much I might die if I don't". That all it took, Derek eyes glowed red as he lined his cock up at my entrance and slammed himself into me as scream in pleasure of being filled up so nicely. Derek sets a brutal pace, constantly slamming against my prostate making me cry from it, I'm at the edge. Derek growls at me "come" and I fall of the edge, screaming Derek's name as I come along with triggering Derek's orgasm to as he emptied his load inside of me. He pulls out and flips us over so he's on his back and has me tucked into his chest as he nuzzles my head. I lift my head up and smile. "Derek" I say grabbing his attention "I love you big bad wolf", he smiles and replies " I love you too little red riding hoodie" as we both drift off to the land of dreams.

Today is the best day ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Still very new to this, comment with suggestions on other stuff to write about. I'll probably do requests ounce i get into the swing of things haha


End file.
